


Madame Robicheaux

by Lenny9987



Series: Gaps in Canon [6]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Book 2: Dragonfly in Amber, minor Voyager spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Gaps in Canon series. Set during Dragonfly in Amber but contains information/character that is spoilery for Voyager. </p>
<p>A familiar face spots Jamie and Claire while they're in Paris but keeps her distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madame Robicheaux

“Madame Robicheaux?” 

Her eyes flew open with shattered concentration. “What?!” she snapped at the maid - Genevieve? No… Emmeline?

“There’s someone to see you, Madame,” the awkward young girl said looking at her toes. 

“Well, _who_  is it?” Honestly, the girl was so useless and skittish. 

“It’s… one of _them,_ Madame.” The girl looked up to meet her eye, her flushing saying everything that mattered. 

“Very well,” she answered, rising from her place before the fire and closing her book. She crossed to her work table and examined the bottles and vials of herbs that remained in her stores, turning back towards the door after a moment to find the poor girl still standing there. “Show them in,” she clarified before rolling her eyes in exasperation. 

The girl jumped. “Yes, Madame. Right away, Madame.”

Depending on what this visitor of hers required she would need to pay a call to Master Raymond to replenish her stores - she was getting dangerously low on peppermint and lavender, two that were always in high demand even if they were on the duller end of the spectrum. 

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, her visitor’s request necessitated the trip. Leaving explicit cleaning instructions for the girl, she smiled as she slipped her basket over her arm and headed in the direction of Master Raymond’s shop - perhaps the girl would actually accomplish something in her absence. 

She was a few houses up the street when she spotted the carriage and paused. Truthfully, it wasn’t the carriage that caught her attention but a familiar flash of sun on red hair. Just as a precaution, she ducked into the shadows along one side of the street and watched. It was - Jamie Fraser stood next to the carriage and held the door open as he handed Claire out. Her figure was altered slightly - she was pregnant! That was an interesting and rather unexpected development.

Claire entered the shop while Jamie remained behind, glancing up and down the street with his keen eyes. When his attention was directed the other way, she turned down a side street to circle around Master Raymond’s shop from the other direction. She knew better than to purposely cross their paths - she would never risk her freedom like that. But it did surprise her that the thought had crossed her mind at all.

It must be Claire. There was something about her that continued to eat at her, to draw her to her. Was it simply where they were from and the possibility of comparing notes? Or had Claire come for more than just herself? How exactly had _she_  learned the ways of the stones?

She watched at a safe distance as Jamie Fraser grew increasingly anxious the longer Claire was inside with Master Raymond - another person who she was certain knew more than he pretended but she was still figuring out just how she would handle him. She was playing a much longer game and had time.

Eventually Jamie went in after Claire - predictable. The lad couldn’t stand when she was out of his sight for too long. He must make up for his overprotectiveness in other ways for Claire to put up with him the way she did. It wasn’t much longer before Jamie and Claire emerged together and climbed back into their carriage. As much as she was curious to know what they’d been up to since she’d last seen them in Cranesmuir, she knew where her priorities lay and would have to settle for whatever gossip made it’s way to her on its own. 

After they’d pulled safely away, she continued on her way into Master Raymond’s shop. The man looked frazzled - Mr. Fraser had that affect on some people. 

“Madame Robicheaux,” he greeted her, wiping away the sheen of sweat from his brow. “How may I help you?”


End file.
